Some vehicles may comprise an audio system configured to provide audio output. In some cases, situational noise may interfere with effective reception of the audio output. Similarly, some vehicles may comprise an audio system configured to selectively receive audio input as a function of a microphone receiving a sound level in excess of a sound level threshold. In some cases, the sound level threshold may undesirably be exceeded by situational noise.